


Время года зима

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Ri_Na



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [6]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mystical Creatures, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: Время года зима, время года терять.
Relationships: fem!Демон Охра/Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Время года зима

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам песни группы Ночные Снайперы «Время года зима»

Со стороны, наверное, они выглядели, как парочка. Типичная такая парочка, которая пришла позавтракать в кафе рано утром. Они ели блинчики из одной тарелки и рассеянно улыбались друг другу. Но это внешнее, изнутри все было по-другому. Улыбки, чтобы скрыть неловкое молчание, и неуклюжие попытки держать хоть какую-то дистанцию, сидя за маленьким столиком.  
— У тебя каша вот тут.  
Ваня стер кашу салфеткой, смял, убрал ее в грязную тарелку. Они уже все высказали друг другу, проорали и обсудили, «как взрослые люди». Вроде как и не о чем больше говорить. Но молчать было еще хуже.  
— Ты в Питере останешься? — это не то, что стоило бы спрашивать, но обратно уже не переспросить.  
— Еще пару-тройку дней буду здесь, потом уеду в Москву. А оттуда куда-нибудь в тепло, в Марокко. Или в Дубаи.  
— В Красе сейчас тоже тепло.  
Ваня сам не рад, что вспомнил про Краснодар, его слова прозвучали, как плохая шутка.  
— Может быть, и в Краснодар. Я завтра с утра за вещами заеду, хорошо?  
Ваня хотел бы сказать «нет, не хорошо», или «меня не будет дома завтра и всю следующую неделю», или «не надо ничего забирать, останься со мной», или какую-то такую же бессмысленную словесную чушь. Вместо этого он перемешал сахар в кофе и ответил:  
— Хорошо.  
— Зря ты так переживаешь, Вань. Скоро весна, самое лучшее время, чтобы начать новые отношения.  
— Только не говори....  
— По тебе сразу все видно. Не тяни только, а то проебешь отличного человека.  
— Прямо-таки отличного....  
— Ты еще не распробовал.  
Ваня промолчал, отпил кофе. Можно было бы уточнить, всерьез это сказано или в шутку, но он не был уверен, что готов сейчас к ответу. Особенно, если это было сказано серьезно.  
— А у тебя будет все хорошо? — Ваню давно мучил этот вопрос, хотя в его ситуации это было все равно, что спросить у горы, не устала ли она стоять.  
— У меня все будет заебись, Ванечка, — улыбнулась Охра. — Лучше всех, сам знаешь. Спасибо за завтрак. У меня еще кое-какие дела, я пойду.  
Ваня встал первым, хотелось помочь Охре одеться.  
— Как зовут твои «дела»? — прямо спросил он, подавая ей пуховик.  
— Андрей, — спокойно ответила Охра, глядя в глаза Ване. — Мне пора.  
Ваня допил остывший кофе. Достал телефон, в очередной раз посмотрел на «новое сообщение от Вани Светло», которое он так и не открыл со вчерашнего вечера.  
Поколебавшись, Ваня нажал «прочитать сообщение».


End file.
